Fireworks
by Sexy pet777
Summary: Sunil is deeply in love with Pepper, but he just won't tell her how he feels, until it's the forth of july. He then doesn't just tell her how he feels... he shows her how he feels. Someone wanted me to make the best sepper kissing scene, so here it is. :)


Here it is, a request from a guest, the best Sepper kiss scene!

* * *

He could never admit it. He never would admit it. He hated to admit it, but he knew it was true. It was true that he thought she was beautiful and that she was fiesty. He knew she was graceful but at the same time rough. He knew she was a lovely princess but at the same time she was a messy tomboy. He knew that he was in love with her.

Sunil Nevla, which was his name, had been so in love with her. Everyday he kept telling himself that she was the one, that one day she will return his love and someday be with him. He prayed she would be his wife and that she would hold his paw. Sunil was in love with one of his most closest friends, Pepper Clark.

Now Pepper wasn't the girly type. She was indeed very diffrent. She had her hair and fur spikey and a little bit of a mess. She had a voice that made some boys think she was absolutely annoying. She was brash and really a jerk if you make her angry or if you make her dislike you. But she was beautiful. She was so beautiful. Her fur was soft as silk and her tail was like a pillow. She smiled like an angel and her eyes were like the color of beautiful roses that had just bloomed. Why did other men think she was such a pain. Sunil could just not see why.

But she never really noticed him. Sure they talked and had a conversation or two, but she never really noticed him. The only time she would was when she was bored and had no one to talk to or when he says something stupid or when she feels like taking her jokes out on someone. Never had Pepper really saw him.

Sunil sighed. Perhaps the love he felt for her was only a dream. A useless dream that would never come true.

The forth of july was tonight and everyone pretty much had a date. Russell was with Zoe, Vinnie was with Penny, Shahrukh was with Sugar Sprinkles, Buttercream was with Pete, Wiggles was with Olive, Steve was with Arizona, Gail was with Stori, Shivers was with Scout, Esteban was with Pom, Blythe was with Josh, and Jasper was with Youngmee. Who was Sunil with? Nobody. That's who.

Who could love a coward? Who could love a geek who couldn't stand up for himself? He was a mistake made Iin the world. No one wanted anything to do with him.

The blue mongoose walked around the park, not really doing anything much. He kept thinking and thinking to himself if he should ask out Pepper. 'No.' He thought to himself. 'She would just laugh in my face and call me names and break my heart, just like that.' Sunil has had a crush on Pepper for a long time. Ever since they danced... the way she held his hand and the way she moved... it made him feel so warm, it gave him a feeling he never felt before. He now knew what it was, but sometimes he wish he never felt it.

"Yo Sunil!" A voice called out. Was that... Sunil felt his cheek turn pink as he turned around to relize who it was. Pepper Clark herself walked up to him. She had her same smug smirk on her face. "Happy forth of july, Houdini." She said, playfully patting his head. Sunil blushed. "W-Why yes." He stammered. "Happy forth of july P-Pepper." Pepper smirked. "Don't be shy buddy." She said. "Shyness only gets in your way. Anyway, who's your date to see the fireworks?" Sunil blushed. "Uh... um... I uh..." He stopped and backed up. "Perhaps I should be going." Sunil quickly said. "good bye." He then ran off, trying to fight back tears which wanted to come out. He completely embarrassed himself.

(Xxx)

The sky had grown darker, it was almost ready for the fireworks to come out. Sunil sat on a tall hill and sighed sadly. He wasn't going to see them with anybody. Suddenly, a smooth fluffy tail wrapped around him. He looked and he blushed completely as he saw Pepper smiling at him. "Hiya magic maker." She said. "Just thought ya needed some company." Sunil smiled. "Well... thanks." He said, not really knowing what to say. Pepper slightly blushed.

The sky was now a lovely sunset orange with strikes of pink and red and yellow and orange and purple. It was beautiful. Sunil didn't take his eyes off of Pepper though. The warm fuzzy feeling he always got was now even stronger. He felt knew what it was and he knew what his heart wanted. And he wanted it also. Pepper looked at him.

(this is the kiss scene) Sunil blinked a bit. Pepper did also. Sunil had his eyelids in a dreamy position and slowly began to move closer towards the skunk. Pepper was embarrassed on how Close their faces were. They're faces were very close to each other. Sunil closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. He put her paws in his and gently pulled her close. He slowly opened his eyes a little and looked at something on Pepper's face. She blushed as she relized he was staring at. Pepper's mongoose friend was staring at her lips. Her adorible lips. Pepper began to feel her heart pound. She wanted to kiss him and to have the time of her life with him... she loved him. The sky was now black and dark, with, twinkling stars all around the sky. The two finally pressed their lips together And at the same time, fireworks went off above them.

Both were very soft and sweet. They both smiled and parted for a minute, then went back to kissing again. Sunil held her by her back and waist while Pepper put her arms around his neck. Sunil lied down and gently lied Pepper down with him. They continued to make out while the fireworks went off above them, showing beautiful vibrant colors of beauty.

They finally stopped, just when they firework show stopped. Sunil smiled and kissed Pepper's head. He stroked the top of her head gently. He leaned down and gently kiss her ear. "I Love you." He whispered gently. Pepper smiled. "I Love you too." She said gently.

* * *

The end. I havn't made a few stories in quite a while... fudge. :I


End file.
